Firestar x Scourge
by littlek1tten
Summary: After a gender change to prevent more mistakes, Firestar finds himself falling for the beautiful man who has no clan.
1. transition

**\- This was origianlly posted (by me) on wattapod in 2017 but i decided to bring it to this website too because its realy good! enjoy! -**

Walking against the wind was a difficult task on it's own. Firestar knew that, but was up for the challenge. Convinced from the birth of his two daughters, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. He knew that he wouldn't take it anymore. They were failures in life, and he didn't need anymore failures in his failing clan.

His green eyes stared at the mountain. He blinked, keeping his eyes shut for a while. A tear streamed down his orange fur.

"This is it." He meowed, taking a large breath in with his mouth. "I am to become a she-cat. One who cannot bear Sandstorm's troubled kits." Stars twinkled above the moonstone. They were accepting his decision.

Firestar walked into the cave, a moist feeling dampening his pelt. His eyes drifted to a beautiful large blue stone standing tall in the center of the cave. He smirked, ready for his favorite thing about visiting the moonstone. Firestar stood on his hind paws, wiggling his front paws in the air.

"Hoola hoola Ooga ooga! Staaaarclan Staaaarclan! Let me in so we can sing! Hoola hoola Ooga ooga! All my friends who are long dead I request to visit you again! Staaaaarclan my friends please let me in!" He chanted as he circled the stone. It's glowing embrace shone brighter than before his chant. He licked his lips. "Thank you Starclan." He meowed before pressing his damp nose against the stone and falling into his sleep.

"Firestar!" The cats shouted when he awoke. They hugged him strongly.

"We missed you so much!"

"How are the kits?"

"Can we sing our song with you?"

Firestar silenced them with a raise of his right paw. "I will be able to answer all your questions later, for now I have an appointment with some cats." Starclan pouted.

"Oh Firestar, pleasee!" They moaned.

The ginger tom glared at the whiny starclan cats. He trotted off into the cloudy ground, in search for his destination. A she-cat caught his eye.

"Hey! You're the she cat who's preforming my surgery!" He yowled after her.

She nodded. "I am in fact, lets proceed." They walked to a room where there was a large pair of scissors and a drill. "Firestar, lay down on your back."

She used ropes to attach his body to the table. He smirked, remembering all the videos he had made of Sandstorm and him doing this for . Good memories for the ginger tom.

"This might hurt a bit!" Declared the shecat, using a large pair of scissors to cut off his wee wee.

Firestar screeched, pain flooding through him like a broken dam. His lower region bled as he wailed in pain. He wanted to kill himself, the pain was too much to handle

"END ME END ME END ME END ME!" He yowled.

The she cat snarled. "Shut it ginger." Before placing a paw on his mouth to muffle his cries. Her other paw switched on the drill, which began to rapidly spin. She lowered it closer and closer to where his doodle had rested.

"What are you doing?" Firestar asked calmly, his voice smooth as pebbles.

"Giving you a uterus." She meowed. She attached a small blow up uterus to the drill. Suddenly she pushed it full force into Firestar's private zone.

He wailed once more, throwing a tantrum from his pain. A medicine cat tom walked in, holding a stick.

"Don't hit me, I am a leader, I will hang you!" Firestar snapped at him. Instead of being hit, the medicine cat simply shoved the stick in his mouth.

"Go deeper." He ordered the she cat.

Firestar wailed and wailed until his vision blurred. His eyes fluttered and his screaming slowed. He suddenly fell into a dark slumber.

He woke up beside the moonstone.

He felt, different and new.

His head hurt, along with his lower region.

He checked his wee wee, but to his suprise was a gaping hole.

Firestar screamed like a female kit. He hopped onto the moonstone, coming to his realisation.

He was a she-cat.

He wasn't going to have kits anymore.

He wasn't a he, he was a she!

She was Firestar.


	2. being a girl is SICK!

Firestar was so happy to be one with the gender female.

Sandstorm didn't have any pickles that could juice her insides and make Firestar bear kits.

Her orange tail waved as she strolled out of the cave.

Firestar sprinted home to tell the clan her news, but in order to do this she had to go on Shadowclan territory.

Shadowclan was ruled by Firestar's worst enemy..

TIGERSTAR!

Seconds after Firestar made her way through the swampy territory, Shadowclan warriors circled her.

"Firestar? Why are you walking through our territory?" One asked.

"Probably trying to betray his clan." Another sneered.

Firestar was in no mood to fight with the weak Shadowclan warriors. "I believe you mean her." She corrected with an innocent tone.

The warriors tilted their heads.

Suddenly an apprentice hopped out from behind. "Firestar! We don't care about your gender, you're only wasting our time. Now you're going to see Tigerstar" All the warriors agreed in a loud cheer, flicking their ears three times as a way of showing their loyalty.

That had been Tigerstar's idea, Firestar had thought it was dumb.

Shadowclan lead the she cat leader of Thunderclan to their camp. She proudly strutted into the camp, showing off her lower regions which were smooth and covered by her lighter belly.

A pair of eyes glowed in the darkness of what presumably was the leader's den. Firestar twitched her whiskers, looking at the eyes, which turned out to be Tigerstar's.

Tigerstar walked out of his den in a slow, elder like movement. His teeth were bared and his ears flicked back. "Firestar? Why are you tresspassing on my teritroy!" Firestar snorted.

"Its the way back from the moonstone!" She told the tabby leader. Her sparkly green eyes gaazed into his.

"Its easyer to go across windclan and riverclan." Tigerstar growled, still angered by firestars presence.

"yes, but this way is QUICKer!" firestar argued, lashing her tail.

Tigerstar pressed his paw to his forehead, shaking in anger. "If you don't leave now I will kut off ur man stick."

Firestar burst out laughing, the shadowclan warriors watching her in disgust. the small apprentice that talked to firestar earlier ran to the leader.

Tigerstar lifed his head up. "What? You mean your gender is no longer tom? You are a she? DISGUSTING FIRESTAR WHAT THE HECK THATS NOT WHAT CATS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW SHAVE ALL YOUR FUR OFF?" He screeched.

Firestar tilted her head, considering that thought. "Possibly, but i think it would be too cold in leafbare.."

Tigerstar lunged onto the orange shecat. "This is disgusting firestar, I don't know what would make you do this." The tabby growled.

Firestar lifted a finger. "It is 2017 tigerstar, I am entitled to my choices." She then looked tigerstar straight in the face. "And you pinning me down like this could be considered rape."

With that sentecne tigerstar leapt backwards and into his cave. "SEND IT AWAY!" HE wailed like a kit, pointing a finger at the putrid orange she.

Firestar skipped back to her camp. Her toes gentle against the soft grass in the forest. Her whiskers twitched in the breeze and she made a large meow. "Oh how isn't it wonderful being a girl, a girl is so nice you see. Some will say ick, some would pick, but being a girl is SICK!" She sang.

Sandstorm rushed to Firestar, licking her ear. "My love! Are you a she now?" Firestar's green eyes gave a quick blink.

"I am, my love." She lifted her leg in the air. "See, nothing ther!" Sandstrom squealed!

"Oh firestar this is great!" Cheered Sandstorm, throwing her paws in the air and wrapping them around Firestar's neck.

Leafkit and Squirrelkit ran up to greet their new mother, but only to be greeted in a rude snort. They looked to thier paws and cried because no one loved them, they were lame.

Firestar walked deeper into her clan. The other cats whispherd things to echother, Firestar blocked out the haters. A random apprentice ran up to Firestar "Girl, you know the geethering is tonogijht. Whos gonna come?" Firestars orange ears flicked rapidly.

"You can come, and so can sandstorm. So can everyone!" The clan cheered at Firestars answer.

The day passed on as the female leader did her chores and played with kits. (Not leafkit and squirrelkit, they werent' coming to the gather either because the clan didnt like them.) Firestar ended the day laying with her mate and licking her ears. "What a wonderful day my love." She yawned.

Sandstorm nodded her furry head. "Indeed, now we have the gathering with all of our clan." She rested her tail on Firestar's spine, sending her into a shiver.

"We should head out to the gathering now. Thank you for reminding me." THe two frenchkissed on the highrock before calling the clan.

Leafkit sat in the medicine den planning her way to become a medicine cat herself, then to ofcourse break the code. Squirrelkit was thinking about rocks. The rest of the clan gathered under the highrock. Their eyes were wide open and bright, all eagerly awaiting for firestar to speak. SUddenly a queen burst out a sentence. "FiRESTAR! MY KItS ARE tIReeD! I DONT WNAt THEM COMinG!"

The clan silenced in shock, staaring at the queen. Firestar blinked her eyes. "DO you want me to exile you?" She questioned, her pelt bristlng in anger. The queen shook hre head, giving the sign that she did not want to be exiled. "Good." Firestar replied, her fur calming down and resting on her back.

"As you know the gathering is real soon, we must all leave." Firestar lead his clan out. \

A swamp of colored furs made a fluffy carpet from birds eye view while they trekked through the woods. Firestar lookde to the moon. Bright it was, the way she loved it. They were the largest and lsat clan to arrive at forutrees.

"Greetings!" Squeaked Tallstar, waving his tail for firestar. "Sit beside me!"

The leaders waited for the clans to settle, their eyes narrowing at the whining kits from thunderclan.

Tigerstar pushed the other ledaers to the ground "Let meg o first!" He growled.

Tigerstar's tail flicked to the back of his clan. "Let me introduce our newest ally!"

A small black tom with a single white paw emerged and stepped onto the rock. The shecats swooned and yowled that they were in love.

He puffed out his chest and said in the clamest vouce. "Hey, im scourge."

FIrestar gasped.

WHo was this man

*cat

why was he here?

could firestar dump sandstorm for this hottie?

Firestar couldnt keep straight, she was tripping over her own paws.

Firestar was in love!


	3. the bad guys are the hot ones

Scourge stood tall, wind flowing through his night black pelt. His slashed muzzle bared marks of battles he had won, his chipped ear showing how strong he was. He flexed his super large claws.

Tallstar stood taller than the others. "Silence." He called among the large gathering of cats. They silenced their chattering but continued to stare in awe at Scourge.

Tigerstar pushed Tallstar down once more. "Scourge is here to kick your guys butts!" His tone was very strong and he gave a nod to Scourge.

Scourge's eyes blazed and his fur bristled on his black colored back. "I work for me and myself only!" Scourge snapped, his teeth shining against the bright white moonlight. Tigerstar was angered by this. He stood taller than small Scoroge, his neck bristling in anger.

"TRAITRO!" He yowled, leaping on the small black tom. Yowling broke across the clans.

Scourge hissed in pure anger, his back feet violently kicking the tabby's bare belly as he flipped onto his back. The rapid rabbit like kicks against strong Tigerstar's fragile shape cause him to wail like the kits that had come with Thunderclan.

Firestar stood to the side, cheering on the super hot Scourge. She didn't like tigerstar, this made her feel good.

Scourge unsheathed his super long claws, fligning his paw at Tigerstar and slamming him to the ground. Scourge then went in for the kill, his eyes blazing.

Tigerstar smirked and winked. He knew he had many lives left and that scourge couldn't kill him.

Scourge raised his paw, a silhourte against the bright moonlight. "Night night little kit." He laughed before slamming his claws into Tigerstar's neck.

Gasps emerged from the clans, the queens covered their kit's eyes with their paws.

SUddenly silence covered the clans. The only sound was the faint sound of Scourge dragging his claws against Tigerstars soft belly. Guts pooled out of the big tabby, sprawled against the stone. He began to break into multiple spasms, starclan trying to heal his wounds but they couldn't.

Firestar's beautiful green eyes watched in little fear, but more happiness. Her arch enimiy was dead!

Tigerstar continued to be drained of his newely gained lives. Blood creating streams that rolled down the great rock. Scourge stood tall.

"The gathering is over." He snarled to the crowds of cats. They sprinted super fast back to their clans, so quickly that in a matter of seconds it was just Firestar and Scourge and Tigerstar's body.

Firestars eyelashes flutterd. "My, you're very god at killing other cats!" She complimented. Scourge looked at her in amusement.

"You're not scard of me?" He questioned, licking his blood stained claws.

The orange she looked to tigerstars body, tilting her head. "No, I din't like him. He hurt my old leader Bluestar, so we exiled him. I wanted to say thanks for ending his life."

The black tom with his single white paw puffed his chest out proudly. "Thank you for telling me this, I always enjoy positive feedback." He grined at Firestar. "What is your name, M'lady?""

Firesstar flicked her tail. "You can call me Firestar of Thunderclan." She told him. They shared a moment of silence, looking into each others eyes. "I think youre real handsom, Scourge." She said atlaste, breaking the silence.

Scourge smiled. "Oh, thanks. You look quite nice too, Firestar." Scourge complimented, strolling closer towards Firestar. His tail lashed behind him. "Are you single?"

Firestar looked to her soft fluffy paws. She let out a long sigh. "No."

Scourge flicked his ears back in dispontmant. "Oh.." The black tom mumbled, curling his tail between his legs.

Green eyes looked into Blue. "I can be single for you." Firestar called to him. "My mate is female, and I would enjoy a male mate" Her tabby orange tail waved, signaling for Scourge to come closer.

Scourge walked to firestars fcace. "You meen it?" He asked, his eyes like shiniyg stars.

"I do mean it." Spoke a soft feminine voice that emerged from firestar.

Scourge leapt onto Firestar, placing his paws on her chest and kissing her. "OH IVE ALWAYS WANTED A MATE LIKE YOU" Scourge yelled in hapiness.

"Gingers are quite hot in my opinion." Firestar whispered into his ear, winking. She kissed his kitten lips. Tigerstar's lifeless body laied on the greta rock as two cats violently kissed eachother below him.

Scourge kneaded into Firestar's chest fur. "Ooh its like baby kittens" He declared.

Firestar laughed. "I clean it everyday."

Meanwhile, Thunderclan was a wailing mess. Kits were running telling terriftyinh stories of death. Only ofcourse to the two kits who hadn't come. Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

Leafkit leaned to her sister and her bushy tail. "What do you think you'd be called if we shaved your squirrel tail to be bare?" She quiestoned.

Squirrelkit paused, drool pooling in her open mouth.

The other kits babbled about Tigerstar but the two sisters didn't hear them.

"Maybe, barekit? Because my tail would be bare, so.." Squirelkit answered, her small whiskers twitching.

Leafkit nodded. "I want to be nammed Ultracoolkit12kit" She told Squirrelkit. "Because it sounds cool, and the number 12 is cool because it means your almost not a kid!"

Squirrelkit nodded. "Good thinking sista!" They hugged eachother. "We're such a great pair!"

Sandstorm watched in the distance. She shook her tan head.

"Why was I blessed with such horrible kits?" She asked Starclan. Her paws holding her head. "And where is firestar?"

Firestar and Scrooge violently made out in the tall grass, barely visible to eachother in the darkness of the night. "I'm in love." Scourge said, licking firestar's nose.

Firestar nodded her orange head. "I am too!"

Scourge and Firestar then continued to make violent love for the remainder of the night..

It was wonderful.


	4. sandstrom is not my lover! :(

Firestar slowly made her way back to her clan as the sun rose. She'd stumble through the long grass and trip over fallen logs. Her lower region tingled from the experience she had felt. Was this a feeling that she-cats got when the male did this? She laughed.

"Firestar!" Called Mousefur running towards the leader. "Where were you?" She questioned, looking at Firestar's messy orange pelt.

Firestar yawned, but thought quickly of a response. "I was hunting." She responded quickly, waving her tail.

Sandstorm came from behind Mousefur, her whiskers twitching. She looked her mate in the eyes. Her pale green eyes looked to her paws, blinking. "I was so worried about you, when you didn't come back home.."

Firestar looked at her mate with sympathy, but it dissolved into nothing. She pushed past her, entering the camp.

Leafkit and Squirrelkit sprinted over to Firestar, nuzzling her front paws. They violently licked her stray hairs, but Firestar didn't enjoy that. She aggressively slammed their heads into the soft earth, making them screech in pain. The orange tabby then spat on the kits.

Firestar went into her den, wrapping herself in a tight ball, letting her tail drift and fall on her nose. She shut her eyes, only to be inturrupted by Cinderpelt.

She was panting. "Firestar! You fractured Leafkit's face! Now she has to become a medicine cat!" Firestar scowled.

"Then let her, I wouldn't care!" He snorted. Cinderpelt's ears fell back.

She slowly walked out to her den to sort her herbs and stuff. Leafkit's screeching could be heard from inside, the poor kit with her fractured face. (No one was sad about it, no one liked her.)

Scourge sat beside a large oak tree, grooming his white paw. He lifted a leg and did that thing cats do where they scratch their ears. A single rose was held in his mouth. He continued to wait, night growing closer.

The bushshes rustled and a long orange tail emerged from them. Vibrant green eyes glowed in the dark as Firestar prowled out of the den.

"Greetings!" Scourge called to the she. He smirked as she came closer.

"Scourge." Firestar purred, pressing her nose to his.

He licked her snout eraticly. "I missed yu lov" he whisr[erd into her ear. She flicked it, the response flowing in and staying there.

Firestar sat down beside the black cat, aa stronge pur arising from her throat.

"i thoot it waas sexy when u killed that tiggerstar." Firestar squealed, looking at scourge's atttractiv baody.

"Oh yes, I worked real hard on that." CSourg replied, grooming his meter long calws. "he was week"

Firestar giggled. but the leaves behind her rustled.

A sand colored cat emerged from the bushes, "Firstar?" She wuestionged.

Firestar's eyse widended until they were as big as moons. "SANDSTROM!"

Scourge watched with no clue what was going on. " whos dis babe?"

"Babe?" Sandstorm asked, glaring at the black and white cat. She bared her teeth and jerr necj fur bristled. "Firestar whatru don with a killer!?"

Firestar culdmt speak. She coughed. "Sandstomr." Her gentlly eyes kooked at her. "Scurg is my new lover, we had secks."

"WHAT!?" Sandstomr yelled at Firestar.. "but we r maried." She bagan to hiss at the orange she cat. "I cant beliv you Friestar."

She spirnted away aat lighting speed.

Scourge flicked an ear. "U war cheting on me?" He asked.

Firestar nodded. " I dint love her anymoere. I leov you Scrog."

Scoruge shook his black head. "I dont dayte chetiers." He meowed running awaye.

Samdstrom sat by the river. She held rope in her jaw. "FIrestar why coudl you do this!" She screamde at the water. She threw the rope over a tree brneach. "I leoved you!"

SAndstorm began to work on tying a noose. She used her cat fingers and rapped it ona tree

she stuck her head in the nous, "Goodby." she meowed, looking at her territory.

Then she dropped.

.


	5. Coping with death

*writers note! : i havnet read a warror book in like a year so this is al on memory donthate if i say a wrong naem or thang ok byealso sorry for the short chap :) *

Rain dampened the soil and earth in Thunderclan's territory. All cats wore black in their expressions as they mourned Sandstorm. Leafkit and Squirrelkit wailed sad tunes as the #eldersquad carried away the she.

Firestar gazed up at her ex. She was broken inside, not only from the death of her mate, but the loss of Scourge. A bright white tom strolled up "Hey unc- aunt!" He yelled. Firestar gasped loudly. "Hi Cloudtail." Firestar responded with gloomynes.

"Are you ok?" Cloudtail asked with grate curosity. His white tail flapped around like a fish out of water.

Firestar looked down, sighingg. "No."

Cloudtail sat beside his aunt, wrapinging his tail around her. "You can talk to me." He wisperd.

Firestair bawld into cloudtails fur. "OH I aM SO SAD" she cryed. Clouttail patted her back.

"Oh firestar, you'll find someone new." He said with a smal smile. Firestar loked at him and gave a smaller and more hopeless smile back.

"I gues" She said, lookign at the gorund. "I miss bluhstar, she coldve been my mate." (she was lying thoh becux she only luvs scroog :3 )

"What the fuck firestar" cloud tail gasped "its not god to disrespect odld leaders like that! smh1!"

Firestar laughed loudly at herself. "I'm joking!" She laujghed. Clouttail shook his hed.

"go suport your kids becux they ar sad" clouttail said befor leaving the camp to hunt.

Firestar whined to herself, she didn't want to check on her mistakes. Her eyes caught sigt of Squirrelkit and her hideaous sister leafkit

cindypenlt walked over "firestar your babys are 7 moons your forgot the cermoney."

firesar gaspd. "WHAt OMg WE CnaT FORGET thAT UGH" and he raced past the cats morning sandyshorm "CALN MEETING"

Squirl kid and leafkfit gpt theyr new names squielr paw and leafpaw the medicin cat app.

Cinderpelt gladly took Leafpaw as her apprenctice, and honestly i have no ieda who queirl had so tht doesnt matter ok

"yes we are big" they sayd in unison and likcd eachotehrs faces. Firestar stared at them in disgust, whispering to herself.

"Ew lesbian incest."


End file.
